creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Archive 1 Hit the "New Section" button when you want to leave a message, and sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~). Archived All done. I've left a quick message reminding users of how to use talk pages at the top, as it helps to keep things cleaner. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cool Congrats on doing the interview. Can't say I know anything about the author (don't think I've read any of his stuff) but I'll definitely check it out based on your recommendation. I'll let you know if I think of any worthwhile questions. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 00:11, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Some easy to follow advice When I interviewed DubiousDugong and later Empy, I used the messenger feature on Skype. I found this style to be very easy, as it allowed me to ask my questions, receive the answers in real time, and then either move on to the next question or ask a follow up question based off of a previous answer. I just treated it like I was having a conversation with the person. The "formula" that I used to pace my questions went sort of like this: Phase 1--Introductions Here you can open up the interview as though you're talking to the audience. First introduce yourself (I chose to use my real name, but that is strictly up to you). Then bring in your subject. Mention some of their accomplishments, insert a snazzy comment or two, and then say who they are and such. Phase 2--Personal Questions Here you start by asking a few basic questions that aren't related to their direct work on the site. Ask them what their hobbies and interests are outside of Creepypasta. You can ask a few non-invasive questions about their families if they are comfortable having that dialogue. Phase 3--Personal into Subject Matter This is where you ask things like, what got you into writing, or what got you into Creepypastas. Try and get them to cite at least one of two examples of elements that attracted them to the genre. Phase 4--Subject Matter Select a few of their stories that you like. Ask them about the inspirations and writing process for that story. Next, find out what their favorite story is that they wrote, and ask them a few questions about that. Finally, ask them about future projects and writing ambitions. Phase 5--Subject Matter into Conclusion Ask them something that they can pass onto other writers, such as, what advice would you give to a new user, or what advice would you give to someone having trouble writing....something along those lines. Phase 6--Soft Conclusion This is where you give them the floor to make any closing comments they wish to, concerning any topic, either personal or professional. This should be the last entry they have in the interview. Phase 7--Conclusion Thank them for their participation and time. You then address the reader once more, as you did in the opening of the interview. Thank the reader for reading, promote your subject's work one last time and say good night. Easy as that. Some useful tips to also keep in mind: Use links to their stories whenever you reference their work. That way, the reader can just click the link instead of having to go back out and search. Also, link their profile page on the first mention of their user name. Any other external links or points of interest that they provide, include links as well. Now, if the person is keen on using Skype, you can use the method that was used when I was interviewed. Email questions back and forth. You send questions, they return the answers, and you mash it together. It can make for a slightly less stressful interview, since you aren't doing it in real time. As far as time constraints and length go, my advice is to set an idea for how many questions you want to ask. 18-24 questions will make for a pretty full interview. If you need any further advice or guidance, please feel free to ask. Banningk1979 (talk) 02:05, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Too Harsh? : ) I'm glad you liked it. You sure it wasn't too harsh? Ha! It had to be said. Jay Ten (talk) 04:04, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I didn't write The Winter/Their Apartment, and I did give credit to the author, but I can see how our styles could be mixed up since they are so similar. I did publish a sonnet on here today though, if you would like to read something new of mine! ~ Avenging Angel (talk) 04:59, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Interview Stuff Hello! Looking forward to the interview thing. Really didn't think I warranted one, so I was surprised to find out I'd been selected. You can drop me an email at "mikemacdee at yahoo" since that's my public email. We can talk more then. --Mikemacdee (talk) 11:36, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: MikeMacDee I will definitely check him out, thanks. By the way, look what I found: link PS: I hope I spelled his name correctly. MrDupin (talk) 16:44, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Oh shit Your story still seems to be there for me. Is there a part missing or something? | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Do you want me to delete that comment for you so you can post it as a reply? Normal users can't delete comments. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:32, February 28, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, I've deleted it. Let me know if you need a copy of what you wrote. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 17:55, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Reply to reply Haha, is it that obvious that mystery is my favourite genre? Oh, and is Humboldt a real place? I thought you had made it up. MrDupin (talk) 18:42, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :I envy you, my friend. I would die to see the largest trees on earth, given my love for large structures of nature. It is nice to see that you are writing stories about real places, maybe I will try that myself in the future. :To be honest, Athens is a mess. We have Acropolis and the old town around it, but other than that it is a typical city clusterfuck. Tall and bland buildings, honking of cars and grey skies is how I would describe the place. I am actually one of the lucky ones, as I leave near a small forest, where traffic is much more tolerable and we can actually see the blue of sky. :PS: Shit Fuck Piss honestly made me laugh. MrDupin (talk) 20:56, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Good reads I liked them and the other story of his I read yesterday (forget the title, something about a boogie man. Told in the second person, effectively of all things, so that was a nice change.) His writing is excellent although my only complaint is I felt they both ended somewhat abruptly. As far as 20th century ghosts go I'm enjoying it very much so far, though I'm only a third of the way through. His writing is immensely readable. While some of his concepts are out in the left field usually occupied by Clive Barker (Pop Art and You Wil Hear the Locust Sing specifically) I feel like he actually executes them in a more easily palatable way then ol' Clive. I'll let you know my final thoughts once I'm done but don't worry about having oversold it, it's definitely a collection I'm not sorry I picked up. I know you're busy with the interview but if you're looking for something pretty good (if lengthy) to read, check out Penpal. Not without its flaws or particularly terrifying but definitely well written and creepy and I found it sticking in my thoughts for longer than I would have anticipated. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :Couldn't help notice you saying that one of the reasons you don't want to read Penpal is because reading on a computer makes your eyes go wonky. If my memory serves me correctly, I think you said you have a Kindle? Why don't you convert it into an e-book and read it on there? I'm planning to do it for Pasta Noir: Dames, Slugs and the Hatchetman. If you want, I can provide you with a copy of Penpal (the version on here, not the actual book) in e-book format that you can copy onto there. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:54, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the message Thanks for the feedback. Unfortunately I'm done with POtM Nominations, as of an anouncement on the Critique blog, but I'll get around to critiquing that one as one of the next reviews. Alstinson (talk) 20:45, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Kindle First, go into the "edit" view of the story and copy the source (you need to be in source mode, not visual editor). Then paste the story into Word/whatever other word processor you use. If the story has headers for each chapter, select each one of these headers and change the style to "Header" or "Title", where it says "Paragraph", "Body", or "Default". Save this document to your computer. Next go to this website. Click "Choose Files", then navigate to where the file is stored on your computer. Leave the URL box & Dropbox button alone. If you want, you can set a custom title and author for the book, but that's by no means necessary. In the box which says "Add border", type any value from 0.5 to 1.75. The higher this value, the thicker the margin around the text of each page will be. I like to use 1.25, but you can use whatever you want. Leave the "Change input encoding" and "ASCII output" fields alone, and click "Convert File". It will take a bit of time to process, etc, but eventually it will download to your computer. Plug in your Kindle. This is where it gets tricky. On my Kindle Touch, you navigate to the "documents" folder, and paste the file you just downloaded into there, but it might be different on whatever Kindle you have, but if you Google "Kindle Filesystem", it should come up with where the equivalent folder is on your Kindle. In this folder, there'll be a ton of folders, each for a different book. You don't need to change any of these or create a new folder. You just paste in the file you downloaded, unplug your Kindle, and it should work. If you need any help with this/want me to clarify anything, just let me know. I can do the first couple of steps for you, of course, so just leave me a message if you'd like that. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :You did it? Well done man! Hope I was of some help. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 06:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Wow, thanks! So glad you thought enough of The Wicker House to nominate it. I'm not too hopeful that it'll win (based on comments I've gotten on this site and creepypasta.com the style is really sort of a you love it or you hate it thing) but I really appreciate the gesture. If nothing it will hopefully get it a little more visibility, like you said. I haven't actually read either of those books you mentioned you're reading...if I have time I'll have to take a look. Thanks again! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:52, March 1, 2015 (UTC) The Riff Alrighty, I'll get on it. Not sure when, though. I'm planning to do a multi-part Riff of a rather long pasta, and I'm not sure if I'll Riff yours before or after. I'll let you know what I'll do when I decide, but rest assured it will be Riffed. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 11:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Posting the Riff I've finished the Riff. I'm going to post it in a bit. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 16:56, March 2, 2015 (UTC) You've gotta be fucking kidding Nice. That is probably my favorite horror movie, damn near impossible to top the ambiguous ending. Then again, maybe this could. (A musical?!) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: The Pet I don't have any plans on rewriting this soon but if I ever do decide to do that, I'll be sure to let you know. Never read anything by Ray Bradbury but I have heard of him. Anyway, thanks, it feels kinda nice being told by someone that your story reminds them of the author of Farenheit 451. Sykokillah (talk) 12:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks + About that semicolon Thank you for the comments you left on a few of my pastas. I really appreciate what you said about them. In regards to that semicolon in Jason Loved to Read, I would have really liked it to be an 'em dash', but I can't make one since my laptop doesn't have a numerical keypad. Would you happen to have one and could change it to an em dash? Umbrello (talk) 19:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: Nevermind, Jay Ten told me how to do it in the editor without a numerical keypad. XD Umbrello (talk) 19:53, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Looking for an artist Wow, you thought I drew that stuff? I wish! The spiral staircase picture is from manga artist/writer Junji Ito's masterpiece of horror "Uzumaki". And my profile pic is from an amazing horror manga series called "I Am a Hero". I highly recommend them, even if you've never explored the world of manga before. Thanks for thinking I can draw like that, lol. Maybe I should put a caption saying who the artist is. Umbrello (talk) 03:16, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, the only drawings I've seen on this wiki are pretty bad. Umbrello (talk) 03:26, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Reviews I will definitely check it out, but I am busy right now. Some time tomorrow? Thanks for responding. SOURCECODE01 (talk) 04:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: We have our moments here on this wiki EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:23, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Helpful hints Hey, Humboldt. I've been noticing lately that sometimes when you comment/post a blog/story sometimes you have the text altered (or coded). This can be resolved easily by setting source mode as the preferred editor here. It'll help with your stories as rollbacks/editors will have less provocation to go in and try to edit out the coding on it. (which if I recall, you're not a huge fan of.) Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:04, March 5, 2015 (UTC) That would be awesome! You can email it to me at: banningk1979@gmail.com Also I am looking forward to your review on my lastest Tobit story. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll run it by some of the other admins/crats, but I am a little concerned with how we would do the selecting (without playing favorites or having people pandering) and where exactly on the homepage it would go. (With PotM, Spotlighted pasta, the collab, and the informational stuff.) I'll make a thread and get back to you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:59, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Posted it and we'll let you know how the idea's received. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Another set of eyes Hey, man, started working on my next series entry The Journal of Tomas Wicker. Don't feel like putting it on the workshop for gen pop to have a go at. Not a lot to it just yet but wanted to see if I could email it to ya just for initial thoughts if the direction seems ok. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:58, March 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Weird Thing It's because most wikis use a feature called "Message Wall" as opposed to talk pages, but we don't use that, probably because talk pages offer more control & are easier to understand. Since a couple of days ago, it would seem, Wikia have started to assume that all wikis use message walls, so they haven't made that link to talk pages on wikis that use talk pages, if that makes sense. If you want, you could probably use a little bit of JavaScript to change that to link to your talk instead of the broken page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:37, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but would you mind quickly editing the message you left on my talk? I'm trying to get the message about talk pages to appear so I can try and apply a fix. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:02, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's great. Unfortunately, I can't work out how to change it right now since my internet's messing with me, but I'll attempt to soon. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 19:11, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Appreciate it Emailed it to you. More concerned with overall concepts and layout (it's basically going to be a split story told two different ways...you'll see what I mean) rather than grammar. Let me know what you think! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 17:15, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Huh Well, you've successfully confused my emotions. Cause on the one hand, I really wanted to like the story. And on the other, it sorta made me want to throw up. Excellent adaptation of the fairy tale btw. And one of the first time that I've seen a NSFW tag that works into the story for something other than pure shock value. Well done. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 22:38, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fairytale Won't be able to take a proper look through it 'till tomorrow (RL stuff + timezones), but from what I could see, it certainly looks... interesting, to say the least. In all honesty, I don't think you could make a bad story if you tried, so I'm sure I'll enjoy it when I get around to reading it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Left a comment on the thing, I really enjoyed this one. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 07:43, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heads up So, I kept trying to fix a spelling mistake in your latest pasta (side note: props man, really enjoyed it!), but for whatever reason whenever I edit, apparently it mucks up the entire thing and it turns into a half-deleted single paragraph. Just letting you know, because not to sound neurotic, it is driving me INSANE. I'm very anal-retentive. It's "frantically" BedrockPerson :D 23:23, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Damn you're fast Not the first time I heard that... Begins sobbing uncontrollably. All jokes aside, you learn something new every day with spelling. Side note: you can use this template to center those asterisks that you're using as a divider: * EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Franticly vs Frantically Thanks for the clarity. As for the comment, I was preoccupied with dealing with the bug. I'll leave a message if you want, I got other things goin' on ya know :} BedrockPerson :D 23:41, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Sweet I'll check that out here in a minute and leave you some feedback. Also, on the subject of feedback, I was wondering if you would look at some of my older work and leave me some thoughts. Secret Bar and Joe Montana Saves the Princess Thanks a bunch! Banningk1979 (talk) 02:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yep, I noticed...lol Yeah, sorry bro, I did read your review of Secret Bar, guess it just slipped my mind. Anyway, just finished reading The Rump. Great story. I left a longer review on the story itself, but man, that was a gritty, dark masterpiece. Excellent work! Banningk1979 (talk) 02:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Heya Heyyo, I'm writing a new story. This time it's based on horror manga like Junji Ito (are you familiar?) Just giving a heads up in advance. I'll link you a copy when it's finished. --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 03:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Haha don't sweat it, take as much time as you need :) I look forward to hearing your opinion either ways. I also consider you a good friend, and of course a great writer. --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 03:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Fairytale Thanks, I will be sure to read it :) (Although I would have read it eventually anyway, granted you linked it on your userpage.) LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Charmed Yep, that's quite charming. Just warms my heart. Honestly, I'm not quite sure how I feel about the story. It's not bad, it just seems like a dark and nasty little tale. That's all I can say. And do you want it Riffed? The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 14:06, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: My fairytale Aren't you the guy who wrote "He Was A New Man"? Wait, I'm confused. I thought that story was your idea of a fairytale. ;-) All kidding aside, I read the first paragraph and then a message popped up saying it had NSFW material. I thought, "Well, I know what's good for me!" and left the page. Don't worry - this squeamish skirt read enough to compliment you. Right away you had a twisted and unique spin on the old familiar tale, and that last sentence in that first paragraph, the one telling who he planned to sell the baby to, was absolutely chilling. I dare say that if that one paragraph were the whole story, it still would have been an effective horror story. Raidra (talk) 14:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "New Pasta" message Ok cool! Since I liked the Red Riding Hood pasta, I might like the Rumplestiltskin pasta. I'll check it out and give it a review as soon as I can. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Multi Re: Fairytale Oki dorky. Actually, holding off on Riffing it is something I was planning to do anyway. It's probably going to be my NSFW, and I want to post such a thing on the weekends because reasons. And yeah, darkness that would make Tim Burton piss himself and my adequate jokes do go pretty well together. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:21, March 6, 2015 (UTC) In Torment Finished one of the stories I've been working on in the recent few months. If you'd like to take a look, it's in the Writer's Showcase for the day. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:436249 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Mister 't' No problem my friend. I would show you how if that were possible, but the renaming button doesn't exist unless you're staff. Which spelling do you prefer: Rumple or Rumpel ? Let me know and I'll rename it and leave a redirect so no one gets lost when looking for it. Jay Ten (talk) 01:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Well it was really just an extension of my previous rights rather than a promotion, but still a step in the right direction. Thanks. And your page has been renamed. :I recently noticed you were a fan of Irvine (as am I), which I commend you for. Now I at least partially know where you get your astoundingly accurate drug references. :Jay Ten (talk) 02:18, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Robert Cormier Hey Humby, I was just wondering, have you ever read anything by Robert Cormier? I was curious because I noticed of course how grim and realistic your latest story that I reviewed was. Since that seems to be your cup of tea then I'd definitely suggest reading anything by Robert Cormier. His stories are so bleak and hopeless and beautifully written, I really recommend the novel After the First Death especially (really short too, only about 230 pages). --"The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 02:23, March 7, 2015 (UTC)